Cupid Strikes Again !
by louiselane
Summary: Seven Weeks after “Siren”, Oliver and Dinah returns to Metropolis as they met Lois and Clark and invite them to a double date.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cupid Strikes Again  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Category:** Romance/Humour  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark and Dinah/Oliver  
**Spoilers:** Siren of course  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.Summary: Seven Weeks after Siren, Oliver and Dinah returns to Metropolis as they met Lois and Clark and invite them to a double date.  
**Dedication:** To Derek for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English .  
**A/N:** You can check the trailer for this story, here: /watch?vt37XdUUnTkU

Lois Lane was sitting on her desk on the Daily Planet typing her latest story when suddenly for her surprise she noticed Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance entering in the room. Lois narrowed her eyes confused. Since when they are an item? She asked herself.

Hey, Lois. Nice to see you again. Dinah said with a wicked smile making Lois sigh annoyed.

Hey, Dinah. How are you? Lois said between her teeth, faking a smile. Ollie.

Lois, how are you? Ollie let go of Dinah to hug Lois but Lois step away from him. I'm fine. So, you two are an item now?

I guess we are. Ollie nodded with a smirk.

Great. I'm happy for you guys. She does know...

Yes, she knows, Lois. Ollie nodded as suddenly Lois opened her mouth to speak.

Wait a minute. A couple of weeks ago, I read in the Star City Gazette that Green Arrow was dating Black Canary. That means... you are... her?

Wow. She is quick. Dinah Said with a smile. You can't deny that.

So, you are the one who was knocking me out constantly that night? Lois inquired folding her arms with a serious look.

Yeah Sorry about that. Dinah bite her lip a bit uncomfortable. I guess I was a little over the top that night. But hey, if wasn't for me you would never find out he was Green Arrow.

Right Lois looks at them still uncomfortable with the whole situation. It's okay, after living a while on Smallville you kinda get used to.

Look, Lois. We are in the City for a couple of nights until we finish our business with Luthor, but do you want to come to have dinner with us? Ollie suggested for Lois's surprise. We can all catch up and hang out like old friends... what do you think?

I don't know, Ollie. I don't know if is a good Idea.

Come on. You can bring somebody if you want. Maybe, Chloe...

Or... Clark... Dinah suggested.

Clark? Lois laughs before noticing him entering the bullpen looking for Chloe. Yeah, Clark. In fact, I didn't want to spread this around because it's still a secret but... we are dating.

You and Clark? Now it was Ollie's time to be surprised. You two are dating?

Yeah. Lois nodded.

Since when?

Since... a few weeks ago. Lois giggled nervous. Excuse me for sec.

She approached Clark who was looking around still trying to find Chloe. Lois, Did you see...? but before He could complete his sentence Lois planted a kiss on his lips.

Lois Are you out of your mind? Clark asked without Ollie or Dinah noticing what was going on. Are you on something again?

No, Clark. I'm desperate. I need your help.

For what? Clark asked suspicious.

To be my date tonight. Ollie is dating Dinah Lance and they invite me to hang out with somebody. You need to pretend to be my boyfriend.

What? Clark asked with a little high pitch voice.

Keep down or they will suspect! Lois punched him in the arm. Please, Clark. I never ask you anything. Just this time. Be my boyfriend.

I don't know, Lois

Besides, you don't have anything better to do, do you? Clark was about to answer but he closed his mouth without say anything. That's what I thought. So, are you in?

Clark sighs defeated. I guess I'm in.

Good. Follow my lead then. She pulled him by the hand as they joined Oliver and Dinah again. Sorry about that.

What's all that about? Dinah asked curious. Why Clark yelled like that?

We had other plans for tonight. Lois explained with a smirk. If you know what I mean she blinks to Dinah making Ollie to cough uncomfortable.

Lois! Clark complained about her behavior.

Look, if it will be a trouble for you guys, we can set the date for another night

Nonsense. we can hang out tonight. Lois said with a sly smile. Just say the time and we will be there.

9pm is good for you? Oliver asked with a serious look.

It's perfect. 9pm it is.

Good. We see you there, then. Dinah said waving for them before they left the Daily Planet.

As Oliver and Dinah entered in the elevator, Oliver look serious to Dinah. Do you really think they are?

I don't think so, Ollie. She is just trying to make you jealous, which will not work. But I have an idea. If she is pretending to date Clark how if we set them up until the end of the night?

You are not serious.

Why not? They are perfect for each other. Besides if anyone should date Clark, should be Lois.

I don't know, Dinah is weird we used to date

Wait a minute. Are you jealous or something? Dinah folded her arms suspicious.

Hey, of course not, pretty bird.

So, what's the big deal? Don't you want to see your friends happy?

Of course.

So, there it is. They can be happy together. Come on. It will be okay. I promise you. Tonight will be a night they will never forget.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

At night Lois and Clark were in Lois's apartment at the Talon getting dress for the double date.

"Lois, can you explain again why are we doing this?" Clark asked while he was fixing his tie on the mirror.

"Clark, I already told you. I can't be there alone with them. I need somebody to back me up."

"I got this part, but why lie to them?"

"Because I don't want them to think that I'm a pathetic woman without a boyfriend after all this time."

"Are you still in love with Oliver?" Clark asked concerned putting his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Smallville. Don't worry, I will not loose on you again. I just need a friend who could help me. I will be more comfortable with your support. That's all."

"Okay, I got that. But how far we will get in this… little game of yours?" Clark asked concerned. "I don't know if I like where this will lead…"

"Don't worry, Clark. Just a few kisses, hugs, holding hands. No other than that."

"Good."

"I will not shatter your boyscout image. Don't worry."

"That's not what is worrying me, Lois." Clark teased her making Lois rolled her eyes.

"Be cool, Smallville. The night is young and everything will work if you stick with the plan. Besides, what else could happen?"

Suddenly, Chloe and Jimmy entered in the apartment noticing them getting dress.

"Hey, what Clark is doing here?" Jimmy asked surprised.

"We are leaving." Lois explained while she was stretching her black silk dress. "We will have dinner at Oliver's."

"Oliver's?" Chloe narrowed her eyes surprised. "Oliver Queen aka your ex-boyfriend? Why?"

"Because Lois set us to a double date with Oliver and Dinah." Clark explained frustrated as Chloe and Jimmy exchanged confused glances. "I'm serious."

"And we are already late. Come on, Clark. I fix your tie in the way. God, when you will learn to fix it yourself?" She pulls Clark out of the apartment by his tie without let him say goodbye to Chloe and Jimmy who keep look at them confused.

"This will be a long night…" Clark mumbled while Lois was still pulling him.

***

Later at the Clock Tower, Dinah was helping Ollie to put the table that was already fixed with a beautiful green towel besides some candles and a bottle of champagne.

"Now, can you explain me what you have in mind, Dinah?" Oliver finally asked since Dinah was avoiding answering to that question all day long.

"I already told you, Ollie. I don't have a formed plan yet. I will when they arrive."

"So, it's better if you start to form that plan of yours because they are here." Ollie explained as Dinah look at him confused. "By the way, Lois doesn't know Clark have powers and that he knows I'm Green Arrow, okay?"

"Oh. Right. Got that. I tell you about the plan, later."

"Later?" Ollie complained annoyed. "Dinah…"

"Shhh. They are here…"

Lois finally finished fixing Clark's tie before pulls the elevator door up as she and Clark get out of the elevator into Oliver's apartment. Lois squeezed Clark's hand since she was a little bit nervous about the event.

"Good night!" They said in unison.

"Good night!" Oliver and Dinah also said in unison.

"So…"

"So…"

"Do you want to sit?" Oliver suggested trying to break the ice. "We can chat a little while Dinah can finish heating up the food, right Dinah?"

"Sure, Ollie."

"Hey, this is for you." Lois said handing him a bottle of wine.

"Thanks." Oliver clears his throat before exchange looks with Clark. "Clark, do you mind help me here?"

"Of course not."

"And I will help you, Dinah… if you don't mind."

"I didn't know you cook." Dinah commented surprised.

"Hell, no. Only junky food but I could help you to bring the food."

"I see…" Dinah laughs before nodded to Ollie who was talking to Clark. "Okay, then."

"Please, Oliver. Lois doesn't know anything that I know about you and Dinah. Don't tell her."

"And for what I notice she doesn't know either about you pretending to be me that night in the alley last year, right?"

"No and it's better if we keep that way…"

"Are you afraid of her, Clark?" Oliver asked with a teased smile noticing Clark a little nervous. "Why are you here, Clark?"

"I'm here helping a friend, Oliver."

"Right. So, you are really dating, Lois?"

"Clark, came here!" Lois called him before Clark had the chance to answer. "I need to talk to you." Lois approached him and drags him to the balcony. "Honey, I need to ask you something."

"What Lois?"

Lois looks around to see if Oliver was closer to her and whisper "How much did he suspect?"

"I would say… pretty much… why?" Clark asked looking suspicious at Lois who suddenly put her hands around his neck. "Lois, what are you doing?"

"Clark, if we are going to pretend we are a couple in love, we have to spice up things a little bit or they will not fall for this. Come on, work with me here, farm boy!"

Clark look at Dinah and Oliver, who were looking suspicious at them before he sighs defeated. "Fine, but you own me!" Clark came closer to Lois before pulled her to a fierce kiss making Lois dizzy and Oliver and Dinah's jaws to drop.

Lois pushed Clark away shocked with his attitude but at the same time, recognizing the kiss from some place. "Wait a minute…"

She looks at him suspicious and then looks at Oliver. "It can't be." She pulled Clark's shirt by his collarbone and give him a very passionate kiss while she was caressing his face before pushed him away again. "You!" She punched him in the arm making Clark cringe in pain. "You are the Green Arrow from that night!"

"Yes…" Clark said a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Lois…"

"You kissed me that night…" Lois pointed to Clark very angry.

"Actually, you kissed me Lois. Remember?"

"Not the point, Clark. The point is, I thought you were Oliver. And then ended up with me kissing you who were pretending to be Green Arrow." She massages her temples feeling a little ditzy. "I need to lie down. Too much information to process…"

"That took longer than I expect!" Dinah commented next to Oliver when they approached the balcony.

"I think would be better if you avoid any alcohol tonight, Lois. Just to be safe." Oliver suggested as Lois pass by them and sits in the couch.

"Are you kidding me, I need some wine, right now!" Lois picks the bottle of wine she brought and pours some in her glass before drinks a sip. "So, Clark knows about you. So, I could guess he knows about your girlfriend as well?"

Oliver share a look with Clark without say a word. Dinah observed them in silent.

"I see. So, now I feel awful."

"Lois, don't." Dinah sit by her side before Clark or Oliver could say anything. "Look, I know we never get along in the past and our last meeting wasn't pleasant either…"

"And it's my fault?" Lois asked with her eyebrow raised.

"No, but you need to understand Oliver. He didn't think you could be handling his double identity secret and he was…"

"… Trying to protect me? I'm so sick of this line…"

"I know… can you believe him still trying to use on me? I me, I can shatter anything I want with my canary cry but he still is manly enough to think he is the green knight in the shiny armor." Dinah teased making Oliver shakes his head.

"I need some air. Excuse me." Lois leaves the apartment without say anything more.

"Lois, wait." Clark follows her before the elevator closes the doors.

"That ended up well..." Oliver commented frustrated. "I don't know why I let you convince me that invite them would be a good idea."

"Hey, easy there. First of all, it was your idea to invite them. Remember? Second, she needs to cool off. It's a lot to process. Clark is there with her and I can bet my plan still can works."

"Can you at least tell me what the hell are you planning?" Oliver asked loosing his patient. "And I don't know. This night seems ruined."

"Bite your tongue, mister. Besides, Lois is that angry has nothing to do with you. I think she liked that infamous kiss more than she wants to admit."

"You think?"

"I can bet my fishnets on it." Dinah said with a smirk. "You'll see."

***

In the alley, Lois was walking around before noticed that was the same alley she kissed Clark. Suddenly the memory of that night rushed to her head like it was a movie.

Clark dressed as Green Arrow give his hand to help Lois to stand up. Lois smiles to him without know it was Clark and not Oliver.

"Your secret is saved with me, Oliver."

Then she planted a kiss on his lips while Jimmy was taking pictures of them before Lois noticed something wrong with the kiss and part away.

"You… huh…" Lois said before noticed the real Oliver Queen by her side.

"That was a hell of a thank you."

Lois looks at Oliver surprised slapping the fake Green Arrow before the emerald archer vanishes.

"Lois?" Clark breaks her thoughts bringing her back to the reality. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Clark. Everything still so confused on my head. I don't know what to do."

"I think you are overreacting. We kissed after that, remember? You are under the influence of that lipstick mixed with the red rock that has in Smallville…"

"How could I forget? I had that tattoo over my breast for one week. Yeah, we kissed that night too but I can't remember very well. My mind still blurry about that Lois got wild experience. It was different. I was on something. But that night at the alley was different… Oh my God!"

"What?" Clark asked worried as Lois look at him even more confused. "Damn you, Smallville. Chloe called you that night! You know how I feel!"

"Lois, can you stop? I know you liked the kiss. Big deal! I liked the kiss too. So what we are good kissers? That doesn't change anything, does it?"

Lois look at him for a while trying to think what to do. "You are right. We don't need to decide this right now, right?"

"Right". Clark nodded. "So, your plan is still on?"

Lois looks at Clark and blushes. She could only think about his lips… against hers when suddenly she walks in his direction and give him a passionate kiss as Clark reciprocate the kiss caressing her face without stop the kiss. Lois stops the kiss looking surprise at Clark who are out of breath looking confused at her.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just… I didn't think I would enjoy kiss you. That's all." She said before kiss him again with more passion this time.

"Lois? Are you listening to me?" Clark called her again for the third time.

"Huh?" Lois opens her eyes wide and confused. She didn't kiss Clark again. It was all her imagination. Crap!

"Lois, we are still pretending we are a couple?"

Lois was still looking at Clark with a dream look biting her lips while she was looking at his lips with a lust glare.

"Lois!"

"Sure, of course the plan still on, Clark. That's the only way to convince Oliver and Dinah we are a couple, remember?"

"Yeah…So, that means we will kiss again?"

"I know that."

"And make out…"

"I know that too."

"So, let's go?" Clark asked as he crossed arms with Lois and a walk in the direction of Oliver's building.

"Let's."

***  
Back to the Clock Tower, Dinah was finally explaining to Oliver about her diabolical plan to put Lois and Clark together once for all.

"Wine." Dinah explained making Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"Wine?"

"Wine." Dinah said with a grin. "I will spill wine on Clark's shirt. He will have to take off and that will provoke some reaction on Lois. Believe me. It will work. No woman can resist to a man's chest."

"You are evil, you know that?" Oliver said smiling pulling Dinah for a kiss before they noticing the elevator arriving with Lois and Clark. "Hey, you are back. It's everything okay?"

"Of course. I just needed to clear my head." Lois explained as Dinah and Oliver noticed they were holding hands. "Can we eat? I'm starving!"

"Sure." Oliver and Dinah said in unison sharing a glance. "Let's eat."

Lois and Clark sit by the table while Oliver was helping Dinah to bring the food. Lois and Clark starts to gazing each other pretending to be in love sharing little kisses while their guests where coming from the kitchen.

"Its better if your plan works, they are starting to make me nauseous."

"That's the point, honey." Dinah blink to him before they arrived in the table.

"Wine?" Dinah asked as Lois put her glass closer so Dinah could pour something.

"Yes, please."

"Wine, Clark?" She asked after poured the wine to Lois as Clark smiled a little embarrassed.

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure?" Dinah inquired holding the bottle very close to him. "Just a little will not be a big deal."

"Yes, I'm su…" But before Clark couldn't complete his sentence, Dinah drops the wine on Clark's shirt making him get up of the table.

"Oh man! I'm such a klutz!" Dinah said rushing to the kitchen to pick up a towel. "I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay, Dinah."

"No, it will leave a stain…"

"It was an accident." Clark said taking off his shirt for Lois surprise who gulped nervous noticing his muscular chest.

"Here." Dinah handing him a towel as Clark was scrubbing his shirt so it will not have a stain. Lois was keeping staring at Clark's chest distracted how strong he was underneath that shirt. How she never noticed before?

What the hell was wrong with me? I'm lusting for Clark? Lois thought trying to avoid look at him again.

Oliver borrowed a shirt to Clark as he return to the table next to Lois. Put yourself together, Lois. She thought as she was looking at Clark. Or this will mess up with the plan.

Dinah served everybody with slices of stake and some French fries, her especially.

"Dinah, this is delicious!" Lois compliments her with a sly smile. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I don't. That's one of the few things that I cook. I'm a terrible at the kitchen, believe me."

"You don't say. Why do you think I'm thinner like that? I'm starving to death." Oliver teases with a grin.

"Drama Queen." Dinah mock him back before Oliver hold her from behind her waist and give her a kiss.

"You love me and you know that."

"I can't deny that, Ollie."

"Hey, what happened to your bike, Oliver?" Clark suddenly asked interrupting the couple. "You were in some kind of accidently lately?"

"Kinda of. Dinah trashed it." Ollie explained. "We were being chasing by some bad guys and…"

"Hey, I didn't trash your bike." Dinah protested interrupting him, shocked. "It's just that you are a very slow driver and we need to get rid of those guys. Honestly Ollie, I'm a better driver than you and you know that."

"Yeah, that proves why my bike is completely destroyed…"

"Oh poor little rich boy who can't buy another one." Dinah mock him rolling her eyes making him laugh after.

After the dinner, Oliver helped Dinah to bring the plates to the kitchen while Clark and Lois stayed at the table in silent. Lois still was a little embarrassed and Dinah noticed that. She noticed Lois was barely looking at Clark and when she looks at him she blushed. Dinah never thought she would see the day Lois Lane would blush… over a man.

"I think our plan is working…" Dinah elbowed Oliver with a smirk. "Look at them. They are barely speaking…"

"And that means is working?"

"Of course!" Dinah smile at him while she was opening the fridge to bring the deserts. " If they are uncomfortable with each that means their feelings are clearing surfacing after that kiss… So, I know what to do."

"What? You are throwing the passion fruit mousse on Lois's breasts this time?" Oliver asked kinda annoyed. "If you will can you warning me first so I don't need to watch?"

"No, silly. No throwing food or beverage of any kinda this time…" Dinah explained with a serious look. "And can you please change your attitude? I just want to put your friends together for them to be happy. Can you switch to the funny Oliver instead? I rather to have him than the grumpy-moody one."

Oliver sighs and smiles at her. "Fine. I'll do that for you, pretty bird." He said before kiss her check. "But please, don't make them take off their clothes here. It's very awkward for me."

"Okay. Gott it. Come on, I'll bring the mousse."

***

"Lois, could help me here?" Dinah asked as Lois nodded her head and stand up to help her. Clark also stands up and was close to them. Dinah winks to Ollie before suddenly pushed Lois on Clark's arms. She was about to fall in the floor before Clark quickly pick her in his arms.

"Dinah, what the hell?" Lois asked grumpy after Clark holds her close to him. "I thought you trying to kill me were behind us. You will try to attack me again? Because I want to be prepared by your sonic scream."

"I'm so sorry, Lois. I don't know what's happening to me tonight. I tripped in this damn carpet Oliver insisted to have."

"Hey, it belongs to my family for decades." Oliver protested. "Don't blame the carpet."

"Are you okay?" Clark asked still holding her in his arms. He could hear Lois's heart beat accelerating out of control in her chest. She was as nervous as him.

"I'm fine, Clark." She pushed him and stands up away trying to compose herself." Thank you. Nice reflexes."

"My pleasure." Clark laughs a little uneasy.

"So, what we do now?" Lois asked as they return to the table.

"What do you think of watching a movie?" Oliver suggested with a beam smile. "I just got the new especial edition of …"

"Please, don't make me watch Robin Hood again." Dinah complained shaking her head. "You already make me watch four times this week!"

"Well, it's a great movie!" Oliver explained sounding offending. "But if you don't want to watch again we can try one of the movies you bought this week."

"And what would be?" Lois asked suspected.

"Some of Mila Jovovich movies I bought in a DVD sale. I got The Fifth Element and Ultraviolet." Dinah explained with a smile. "My kind of movie. Girls kicking some ass!"

"I'm in it!" Lois said bringing the champagne bottle since the wine was pretty much done. "Can you put Ultraviolet first? I love those Matrix kind of moves!"

"Sure!"

Clark and Ollie share a look feeling defeated by their woman.

The four friends sits together in the couch while Dinah put the DVD to play. Lois leaned her head on Clark's shoulder while the movie was playing while Dinah and Oliver were watching the movie pretty much the same way.

"I didn't know Dinah was already bossing you!" Clark commented with a sarcastic smile when they decided to go to the kitchen bring the passion fruit mousse for them to eat while watching the movie.

"Yeah, she loves to manipulate the remote control. It's kinda hard to choose a movie when she is around which is pretty much most of the time, lately."

"Just like Lois! Everytime she pop up in the farm to spend the night or hanging out she took over the remote control and I can't watch anything!"

"That's a bummer!"

"You tell me!"

Two hours later, they were already playing The Fifth Element in the scene Bruce Willis's character found himself in love with Mila Jovovich's one. Dinah and Lois who already leaned against Oliver and Clark let out a awwww making their man to laught.

Dinah then brings Oliver to help her to bring another desert, leaving Lois and Clark alone in the living room watching the movie. Dinah laughs noticing they were still leaning against each other and didn't seem to be pretending to be a couple anymore. They were a couple!

"I told you the plan would work!" Dinah said with a beam smile. "Now, later you will pay me, mister!" Dinah said as Oliver look at her ready to say something. "And no… no sex in the kitchen this time!"

"What?" Oliver look at her confused. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"Right. What are you thinking then?"

"Sex in the balcony?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk making Dinah glare at him. "I'm kidding."

"You know what I think?" Dinah crossed her arms with a proud smile. "They have such a nice time they totally forgot to pretend then."

"Yeah, it sure looks like."

After the movie was over, it was already late that night when Clark noticed the time.

"It's already late!" He announced stretching his long and broad arms. "It's better if are getting going now, Lois. You have to work and I have to…"

"… pumping milk?" Lois teased making Clark shakes his head annoyed.

"It was great to have you guys around!" Oliver said with sincerity. "We need to do this more often."

"When you will be back?" Clark asked while was putting his jacket back. "We could all hang out again."

"I really don't know. We are busy lately." Oliver explained sharing a look with Clark who nods. "But we promise to get in touch as soon we come back to Metropolis."

"Yeah, we do that." Lois said with a smile hugging Oliver and then Dinah. "I have a very nice time. And Dinah, great taste in movies. And the food is delicious."

"Thank you. I hope we see you soon."

"I hope too."

Oliver and Clark shake hands before Lois and Clark entered in the elevator.

"Yeah, I guess you are right as always, pretty bird!" Oliver admitted defeated after their guests exit. "So, you were talking about payment earlier? Because, you know. I don't like to be in debt with anything." He said with a naughty look raising his eyebrow.

Dinah smirk before sighs. "Let's go to your room, Ollie. I will make your pay!"

***

In the next day in the Talon, Lois and Clark were sitting by a booth in the coffee place as Lois almost spilled her coffee with the question Clark asked her.

"A WHAT?" Lois was almost screaming this time. "You are seriously asking me on a date?"

"Yes, I do. After last night I think we could try." Clark explained feeling a little awkward but not backing up. He needs some peace and some happiness. And Lois was the right girl for that.

"A date…with you? A real date… with Clark Kent…" Lois smile trying to picture the scene. "Sorry. Can't. I can't picture us dating…"

"Please, Lois. What are you afraid? To fall for me?"

"Fall for you?" Lois laughs trying to avoid her feelings. It was like Clark could read her and that scares her. "I'm not falling for you, Smallville. Looks the other way."

"Lois, it's just a date. We don't need to get married after that. Just one night. If didn't try we can forget all about and come back to be friends."

"A date…"

"Just a small date…"

Lois looks at him and remembers about the kisses. The kisses she couldn't dream because of it last night. She moist her lips and sighs. "Fine. You can pick me up at 8 pm."

"And what you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. You can pick the event. But please, nothing too sapy. Just a regular normal date."

"I'll try my best."

At night, Clark knock the door of Lois's apartment and she opened wearing a burgundy strapped dress as Clark gulped nervous too see her. "Wow… You look…fantastic!" he finished with a little difficulty. He headed her a bouquet with lilies, her favorites.

"Thank you. You are so sweet."

Clark noticing Lois was wearing black fishnets since her dress was shorter than the one she wore in the previous night.

"Lois… fishnets?" He asked blushing a little making Lois giggles.

"Dinah's idea. I met her earlier as I told her about our date and she helped me to pick the dress. She suggested the fishnets would be causing some effect on you and I'm guessing she was right."

"So, are you ready?"

"I was born ready, Clark!" Lois said with a seriously look. "What did you plan for the night?"

"It's a surprise!" Clark pulled Lois by the hand closing the door fast as they went to the first floor really quick as Lois noticed how dark The Talon was and nobody was around. Apparently it was closed earlier tonight.

"What is going on? Where's is everybody?" Lois asked confused.

"I asked for your manager to close earlier tonight. And Kara helped me to clean the place after the costumers left."

"She did. Your cousin is very helpful. But what is going on, Clark?"

Lois noticed a old projector in one of the tables. "Smallville, what is going on?"

"Jimmy lends me this old projector. It was the best idea I came out for our date without looking too sappy as you asked. Then, I remember Chloe telling me about her date with Jimmy…"

"Oh, Clark…"

He suddenly plays the button of the projector and starts to play His Girl Friday making Lois opened a wide smile.

"I hope you like this movie…" Clark said grinning as he headed Lois to the red couch as they sit together.

"If I like? I love it. How did you know?" Lois asked suspicious. "Wait, you ask Chloe, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." The movie starts when Lois leaned her head against Clark's chest as they share a tender look before he cupped her face and they share a kiss.

"Well, so far… this is the best date I've been it!" Lois announced before leaned her head on Clark's chest again to watch the movie.

"I'm glad you liked. Because after that we're gonna hit a Chinese restaurant in Metropolis."

"Wow. I'm impressed. You really put some thought on this, did you?" Lois asked looking at Clark. "But if you don't mind, I would like to stay the night like that. Watching an old movie. It's perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I can ask for some take out then." Clark suggested her. "We wouldn't have to leave."

"It's perfect, Clark. Thank You. Now, shut up. I want to watch the movie." She said before share another passionate kiss with him.

**The End**


End file.
